


Dark Mirror Continued

by Quillfiend



Series: The Sin Bin [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillfiend/pseuds/Quillfiend
Summary: New bodies, new horizons. A dark ranger follows his mistress into the darkest corners of the Undercity. • This is a spicy continuation that follows directly after Dark Mirror, a short story released by Blizzard.





	Dark Mirror Continued

He did not think he would find himself rushing back through the dark corridors so soon. An hour ago, he was so set on following his duty, on obeying Sylvanas' commands to the slightest detail... But now, now he felt something entirely different. Regret. Anger. She played a game with him, and he just wanted to match her, to be equal, to keep up with the relentless march of her pawns. Desperately in denial of the fact that queen took king long ago, he was fueled by rage and realization that she sacrificed his own cousin, she sacrificed little Stephon, to rip the flesh off his body and weave it anew to give Nathanos a new form. Of course, he laughed at the ordeal.

He wanted to match her in cruelty. He wanted to _match her._

But now he wasn't so sure.

He found her just where he left her; in the horrific flesh chamber. For a brief moment he thought himself clever and victorious, but she was not surprised, no. Stoic as ever, she was expecting him.

"I reckon you have a duty to carry out," she reminded him, her voice cold but bearing no mark of displeasure, "did you find your new arsenal not to your liking?"

"Sylvanas," his voice trembled with anger, but also something new - a weakness he could now barely control. Regret struck him again, but it was different this time. She said she would make him stronger with this transformation, but did she? He felt. _He felt._ And his voice gave him away embarassingly.

Yet, he remained in his resolve. He opened his mouth to shout, to scream, to demand an explanation for his misery and her cruel rituals, but no words came out. And when she turned around to face him, he shut his mouth again.

"Sit down," she said, calm. A shiver ran down his spine as his body obeyed her command without a second thought. And he felt miserable, because this was how little it took for her to make him docile and obedient. A single gaze.

"You are a smart man, Nathanos," she began speaking again, walking around him and turning her commanding glare to the bloodied stone walls. His new frame sent a wave of jealousy crashing through his body; why was she not looking at him anymore? "I went great lenghts to fetch your corpse. To steal you from the Lich King. To... Cultivate you in undeath. And now, I gave you a new body."

"Why, Sylvanas?" he asked; he knew the answer, but he needed to hear. He needed it more than anything.

"To make you _mine,_ " she replied; he felt her fingers slide down his shoulders when she grasped him from behind. Her freezing claws explored his chest with curiosity, precision; then, as a deadly spider, they ran back up to stroke his neck and chin.

He was paralyzed. With fear, and with excitement. A quick glance around revealed to him that they were alone. She sent her val'kyr away.

"Sylvanas--"

His fright and excitement quadrupled when he realized she wasn't just caressing him. Something fastened itself around his neck. A collar.

"As rangers cross from life to undeath, our connection with the wilds and the animal kingdom is shattered," the Banshee Queen noted and walked around to face him again, this time holding the leash to his collar, "oh, Nathanos, I miss my pets so."

He lost all pretense of dignity. Any sovereignity he desperately clung to was gone. He slid off the chair without her even beckoning him to, pressing his cold lips to her knee.

"I-I will be your pet, my Queen."

"Of course you will. You will do anything I want you to."

Pressing her foot against him, she pushed him away from herself and forced him to sit on the ground. She was playful, kicking down her ornate boots to reveal her pristine, pale feet; she used her free hand to unfasten her cloak, revealing her silky mane of ghostly platinum hair. Nathanos watched as the cowl rustled to the ground, hypnotized; his queen had to tug at the collar to make him stop staring at it.

"So, Nathanos," she teased him, using her leg again to push him to the ground entirely and step on him, "how do you like your new armor?"

He wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't in a hurry, anyway. Her hollow voice echoed with laughter as she clumsily undid the buckles on his vest with her foot and then, to reward him for being nice and submissive, slid her cold fingers towards his mouth. She was almost fascinated with his eagerness to lick anything of her offered to him.

"Such hard questions for a simple animal like yourself," she kept teasing him, "foolish me. Beasts can hardly have opinions on clothes, can they not?"

She stopped using him as a glorified nail polisher and pulled the chair he previously sat on closer. Bearing down on it, she gave him an amused smile. "I will have to train you a little, my pet. Do away with that armor. I want to see your new body."

The greens and grays he so cautiously picked were torn apart in a matter of seconds. Again, she descended to him, this time to sit on his naked lap. Directly rewarding him for his effort, she yanked him closer and began kissing him deeply. Nathanos wrapped himself around her, hungrily running his hands across her body, the frustrated desire he held for her his entire life and unlife finally given physical form. He became bold, drawing away from her mouth and biting into her neck like the very thing she wanted him to be: a pet, a mindless animal focused on one thing only. She tolerated, if not enjoyed his advances; she let him take off her armor and almost, almost go further, but then she tugged his collar away, detached the leash and slipped out of his grasp. He wanted to chase after her, but she began whipping him with the leathery chain, raining punishment down on him like he'd been a very, very bad dog.

"You've no discipline!" she scolded him, "I demand more from my pets."

"I'm sorry, my queen," Nathanos whined, "I-I will be better. Train me. Make me as you wish to have me."

Sylvanas paused, wrapping the leash around her hand, pondering. A hint of tenderness flashed in her red eyes. "Ah, of course. But I am being foolish again, you're just so excited to see me, are you not? After such a long time... How can I demand such great feats of you? You're a mere beast. You've been denied this for so long, my poor Nathanos..."

His eyes widened. "Yes--Yes, I have. But maybe I can last a little longer, for you."

"Of course you cannot. Just look at yourself." Her amused gaze ran down to his crotch. His new body was... Responsive to her wiles. Very much so.

"We have to clear your mind first," she decided and sat down on her chair, attaching the leash to the collar once more. Her naked, pale form was to close to him again; he almost grabbed her and showed her the beast right there. But he was too frightened, and curious, and trusting. He was certain that if he holds onto his desire for a little longer, she would surely reward him.

"Work your body," she beckoned him, leaning back in her seat, "show him how you can do yourself, you poor, little, horny male. I didn't give you this body for nothing."

He stared at her for a while, as if he didn't understand. He was disappointed, disgruntled; she had to yank the leash again, almost making him fall forwards on his face. She forced him into obedience again and slowly, he moved his hand down to begin working himself. He was confused at first, clumsy; soon enough he slipped into a rhythm however, and involuntary groans began leaving his throat as his excitement overwhelmed him.

His cruel mistress did not let him finish. Just as he was about to burst, she yanked the collar and forced him to use both of his hands to prevent his fall on the cold ground.

"So?" she asked him playfully when he gave her an angry stare, "go on! You do not wish me to get bored, no?"

No, of course he did not. Diligently, he began pleasuring himself again, only to be interrupted once more. And again. And _again._ She had him work himself into a state of absolute agony and he wasn't even sure if she was amused. Maybe he needed to be faster. Better. He needed to do it harder for his queen. But no matter how fast he went, she would always interrupt him just before the finish. And then, he did not even bother looking up anymore; he was beaten, tormented, desperate. He just wanted it _so much_ and he'd almost stopped believing she would ever let him get it; the bigger was his surprise when she forcefully grabbed his chin with her cold fingers and lifted it to link her lips with his. He was pathetic, whining and slobbering into her mouth as she pushed him to the ground and sat herself atop him. She mounted him with a victorious grin and began rocking back and forth; he felt a new rush as he slid into her, and then when her hips began using him as nothing more but a tool, a toy for her own pleasure.

She pressed her hand down on his throat, turning his groans into wheezing whispers. As she kissed his choked self, he wanted to cry out, to reassure her she chose right, to do _anything_ \--

His body trembled as the peak seized it, sending his muscles contracting and his throat moaning like an abused animal. His frame twisted under his queen's weight as he began emptying fluids he did not know he still had into her. Nathanos' release was arduous, painful, liberating; if there was any question about him belonging to her before, it was washed away with the tide that was still pouring into her. Tightly clasped around him, she savored his essence, not letting its warmth escape her insides.

And he felt proud. Of course. She confirmed his feelings by running her fingers across his lips.

"Well done, my pet," she commended him and leaned down to reward him with a soft kiss, "rest now. Next time won't be as easy."

Nathanos replied with a doeish, exhausted look; _well done,_ she said. Those words echoed in his mind, filling him with pride, success, devotion. His body worked. He worked. She was satisfied with him, his new pet.

And the Dark Lady's new pet would do anything to please her.

 


End file.
